Even Hunters can love
by Venomassassin8
Summary: After an odd turn of events Damon Retsh is now with the hunters. The male hating hunters. Read to watch how he helps them accept that men are not all bad and how he tells the love of his 115 year life how he feels. Will she accept him or be to hurt by Hercules to accept him. Rest of description inside hope you like and this is my second Fan fic so cut me some slack.
1. A deal that could kill

Hello if you are reading this then you are alive and hopefully not trying to kill me. My name is Damon Retsh. (To tame, red sea is the translation). My left eye is sea green and right is white thanks to a gift from my grandfather. I have an average build and have multiple scares all over me from all of the fighting. I have long dark blond hair that hangs in front of my eyes. But I am just your average run of the mill demigod who was granted immortality by my father Poseidon. As a result of me slaying a Hydra at 15 for him he gave me immortality where I could only die in combat just like the hunters. Speaking of whom I have only met five times in the past 115 years I have been alive and I think that they are scary and respectable. We have met a few times in the past and the only one that made an attempt to speak to me instead of shooting me full of arrows was the lieutenant Zoe Nightshade. I will admit that I think that she is cute but I also respect her not wanting to have anything to do with me. She has kept to her oath for a very long time and I don't want her to stray from it for something that I would want. My mother used to be a hunter and that is why I have so much respect for them but then one day she met Poseidon and they feel in love and later had me. As a present my mother gave me a celestial bronze bracelet that has a black chain attached to a silver ring on my middle finger. I call it Bound fate because when it turns into a weapon it is a dagger with a black hilt and silver blade hunting knife from my mother. And a 4 foot long bronze katana with a crimson hilt. They are attached by a 5 foot long black chain.

I think that I am a relatively good fighter and have never gone to the camp half-blood but from the side lines I attack monsters helping kids get there. I have learned to control water to a very grate level where I can call water out of the air and slash with it lethally with a range of 50 feet is I slash with Bound fate. I also know how to control blood by manipulating the water in the body but I don't like using it because of the face that I see of someone being controlled not being able to do anything except what I want them to do. My mother was actually a demigod of Apollo so I have been claimed by both my grandfather and father. I can heal my injuries in the middle of combat and in a since I can't die even if I wanted to. But that is enough about me now it is time to start telling you my story.

"This is going to be a good day" I say as I stretch out in the tree that I was sleeping in the night before. I take my crimson colored trench coat off of me that I have been using as I blanket and put it on throwing the hood over my head. I look down and see that my dark blue jeans are ripped a little at the bottom and think I should go and get some more clothes soon. My shirt with green splatter over is reading "This is my monster killing shirt" in white lettering and I just grin at it.

"Well let's see what happens today" I say to myself as I put my bag on my back and grab a few apples off of the tree and start eating them. I walk over to the lake and fill up my water bottles and wash my face and control the water to remove any plack that I have in my mouth. I smile at my reflection and start walking along the water. "I don't sense any monsters around I guess they are not going to bother me that much today" I mumble. Being part of the big three's siblings makes monsters want a piece of you rather badly. While I am walking I hear a scream about half a mile away. "This can't be good" I say as I start running to where the scream was.

When I get there I see a familiar dark haired girl get bit protecting another girl from a hydra. "ZOE" the girl yells as she tries to get up but can't as she grabs her leg in pain. Phoebe leave here now" Zoe yells at her companion. "Yo snake head freeze" I say as I lift up my left hand and control the blood in the monster making it freeze inches from biting off Zoe's head. "Long time no see you two" I say happily as I walk closer being carful on controlling the blood in the Hydra. "Damon" Zoe says in shock but spits my name with venom in it as well.

"Still can't stand boys I see" I say to her as I stand next to her and slowly go down to grab her arm still looking at the Hydra with most of my attention. I feel her shoulder and a weak attempt to pull it off. "I do not need thy help release me" she says angrily. "Zoe you know that I can't, I love peoples life to much to watch anyone die in front of me again" I say to her as I start to drag her away and put her next to her friend. "Now this is for hurting someone I respect" I say while closing my hand and then the Hydra explodes as its blood gets condensed and ripped out in a second.

I turn around and see the two girls looking at me with anger and confusion in their eyes. "Are the both of you alright" I ask them and kneel down to be eye level with them looking over them seeing their wounds. "We are fine now leave us male" Phoebe says with spitting out the last word. "You know I can't do that now where are you injured if you were bitten I need to treat it right away or you will die" I say to them as I pull out my pack getting nectar and one of the bottles of water that I had. "I said we were fine" Phoebe says again with more anger this time.

"Listen to me now" I say to them angrily this time. The both of them jump at the sudden change in emotion. "Zoe you know that Artemis would rather you speak and get help from a boy then get killed" I said to her and then I looked at the other girl. "And I refuse to watch you die just so that you can keep your pride, you can have pride in being a girl but as a life I will not hear of it if you are about to die because of it" I say to Phoebe angrily. They look at me with shock in their faces and then they both nod slowly and roll up there sleeves and pants showing the injuries that they had.

"Alright but don't move anymore the poison will spread faster now both of you open up your mouths" I say to them as I uncap the nectar. They do as I ask and I pore a little in their mouths. "That should slow down the spread now for this" I say as I close my eyes and put my right hand over Zoe's shoulder and the other over her heart. "What do you think you are doing" she says to me angrily. I ignore her as I concentrate on her heart rate and then push the poison back to the wound. She was about to hit me when she sees the green ooze coming out of the bit mark on her arm.

When I get as much as I can out I let her go and start panting heavily. "Alright now you" I say as I stand up shakily and walk over to the other girl. She puts her hands over her chest looking at me angrily. "You are not touching me" she says angrily to me. "If I don't touch your heart and match your heart rate to mine then I can't get the poison out of you" I say to her. "Phoebe just let him if he tries anything then we just kill him" Zoe says to her. (I think she is trying to help me, I hope) I think as she reluctantly moves her hands down again. I smile lightly as I put my hand over her heart and to the bit mark on her leg.

I do the same thing and then lift the poison into the air and put it in a steel thermos and put it in my bag. "Alright now I just need to get Artemis" I say as I get up and throw water out of my water bottle then turning it into a mist. I take out a drakma and do the incantation for Iris and call for Artemis. "Who is this, Damon you better have a very good reason for calling me or I will instruct punishment on you again" she says to me in a strict tone. "Yes I do lady Artemis" I say as I step to the side so that she can see Zoe and Phoebe. "They were nearly killed by a Hydra and I was able to get them safe and most of the poison out but I do not have the cure for them at best they will last 3 days if I give them treatment during this time" I say to her.

"Fine come to the camp but if you try anything to any of my Hunters you will die I do not care what you father says about it" she says to me angrily. "I understand Lady Artemis I will not" I say to her. I get images in my mind showing me which way to go. "Alright that is a day's hike from here if I carry the both of them I will be there by nightfall Lady Artemis" I say to her. "Good I will tell my Hunters not to kill you on sight be here soon" she says to me, at the end it sounded more sad then angry, and then the message gets cut off. "Well let's get going" I say to them as I get my bag over my chest and go to pick them up. They both look at me like I am a mad man and a disease.

"Don't you dare touch me" Phoebe says to me angrily. "Look it is either we go this way and get there by nightfall or you two try to walk on your own and die out here in a few hours which do you choose" I ask them. They put serious thought into it and then nod at each other with obvious unwillingness. "Fine but if thee touch us in any strange matter we will kill thee if it is the last thing that we do" Zoe says to me. "As you wish" I say to her as I walk over to her and crouch down putting my back to her. "Alright hop on" I say to her. She gets on my back and then I walk over to Phoebe and pick her up bridal style. I make sure that I won't drop either of them and then start walking.

**Time skip 1 o'clock that day**

"Alright let's take a break" I say to them as my stomach growls for the fifth time now. They nod in agreement as their stomachs growl again. I put them down gently against a tree right next to each other and pull out some fruits that I picked earlier that day. I bring out my dagger and cut up the food for them and pull out two bottles of water. I lift the water out of the bottles and have the bubble of water hanging in front of their faces waiting for them to open up their mouths.

"I know you don't want me to be near you so I am doing the best that I can to keep my distance from you" I say to them as I point at the bubbles. They open their mouths and I have the water gently go into their mouths. They drink and I get another bubble of water for them as I continue to cut their apples and put them on a plate that I had. "Alright sorry about this but you moving more than absolutely necessary might be fatal so open up" I say to them as they finish swallowing the water and I hold a piece of apple in front of their faces.

I see a blush go across both of their faces and then I remember seeing some kids doing this and they were dating. "Sorry if this is uncomfortable for you but I have to do this so you can get some energy" I say to them apologetically. They shake it off and bit the food out of my hand and ate it. I took a peace myself and started eating. We ate in silence as I finished my food seeing if they were still hungry. They shook their heads no and I put all of my food away. When I get everything together I pick them up again and notice that this time they do not struggle too much when I pick them up, either the poison is getting worse or they were getting used to being in the company of a male.

I decide to increase my pace of getting out of here and to the camp. "I must ask why are you helping us the hunters make it very clear that we do not like men in the least so why do you help us" Phoebe. "Well let's see I don't know really, in reality I don't like most people but I don't want to see anyone die in front of me again" I say to her. "Who did you see die before" she asks. "My mother she was actually an old hunter but then my father convinced her otherwise" I said a little annoyed at what he did. "She has no right to call herself a hunter if she went against her vow" Phoebe said angrily. "She never went against her vow Artemis knew that she would leave eventually and accepted it when it happened" I said to her.

"What was her name" Zoe asked. "Her name was Luna Retsh and she is the one that I respect the most in my life" I said to her. "Before you said that you killed the Hydra for hurting a person you respected" she said to me. "Well yes out of all the hunters you have kept your vow the longest and my mother would always tell me about her friend Zoe" I said to her. "I remember her she was a good friend" she said to me sadly. "Well I also respect you for your loyalty to Artemis and she is also the only one of the gods that I actually respect" I said to her.

"Why is this" she asks confused, thinking he would respect his own father. "Well the fact is she is the only one that has kept her word except for Hera plus she helps demigods everywhere even though she doesn't do it to help them a lot of us would be dead if it wasn't for her" I said to her happily. "But I must ask why are thee immortal like the hunters" Zoe asked confused. "Well my father said if I was able to defeat a hundred headed Hydra with only my sword he would grant me immortality" I said to her. "That would explain it then" she said to me.

"But out of all of the gods I also feel sorry for Artemis" I said to them sadly. "Why would thow feel bad for lady Artemis" she asks. "Because she has never known love though it is why I respect her so highly it is also why I feel the most sorry for her" I say to them sadly. "She does not need the sympathy of a man" Phoebe says to me angrily. "Well even if she doesn't want it she shale have it though I remember when I gave her, father, and Apollo my offerings of food Artemis came and found me and beat me to a pulp, it took me a full weak to heal after that" I say to them laughing.

"And yet thee still offered to her after" Zoe said angrily remembering. "Well yes Apollo is her twin and she is the one that I actually respect so I didn't see a reason not to" I said to her happily. "After 8 years of getting offerings from you she just let you do it because you would not stop and with your healing ability you never died" Zoe said angrily. "Well I made a peace offering with her I would send her food that the hunters wanted and she would give it to them as a present and she would just not tell them who it was from" I said to her.

"Yes I remember one night she gave me a brownie that tasted rather good but at first I had to force myself to eat it knowing it was from you" she said to me angrily. "Well anyway thanks for the complement" I said to her happily.

**5 hours later**

"Well look at the sky it's a full moon we should be at the camp momentarily" I say to them happily. They look up and see that it is a full moon now. "You are right" Zoe says. "It is a beautiful moon out tonight I wonder if I should try that again" I mumble out loud. "What do you mean" Zoe asks me confused. "Well during a full moon Poseidon's children powers are at their peak and I think that I could completely purify the poison from your body's and save Artemis the use of her antidote" I say to her. I see both of them blush at the thought of me touching them again.

"Sorry I won't try it I just remembered the fact that it is hard to get Hydra antivenin so it was just a thought I will never do anything unless I am given permeation to do so" I say to them. "Hold it right there man" I hear a girl yell. I look up and see three girls with their bows drawn and aimed at me. "Hold your fire they are your comrades and that man has my permeation" I hear a voice of authority from behind me. "Hello again Lady Artemis sorry if I do not bow but I do not have the ability at the moment" I say to her apologetically. When I turn my head I see an 18 year old girl with long dark hair and silver colored eyes looking at me. She is wearing a leather jacket with silver tank top with a black skirt.

"You do not talk so casually to our mistress" a young girl yells as she lets loose an arrow at me. "This is going to hurt" I mumble as I bring up my leg and have the arrow enter just above my heel. "What do you think you are doing you could of hit your comrade" I yell at the girl. I look at her and see that she has another arrow trained on me with hate in her eyes. "Lady Artemis tell her to put down her bow I will forgive once for whatever men did to her but I won't stand for her nearly killing one of her friends" I say to her as a large amount of water starts to come out of thin gain and surrounding the girl.

"Ashley that is quite enough though I do not wish to agree but Damon is right you nearly hit an ally" Artemis tells the girl. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis" she says quickly as she puts down her bow. "Can someone get over here I can't balance anymore holding these two" I say with pain in my voice from standing on my now injured leg. "You two come here and help" Artemis says to the other two hunters. They rush over to me while holding hatred in their eyes. I look back at them sadly wondering what someone did to such innocent girls and it made me angry.

I hold out Phoebe to them one of the Hunters takes her away being careful to not touch me. The other gets behind me and takes Zoe off of my back. "Hope you two get better" I say to them as I drop down to one knee and rip out the arrow and encase the wound in water and heal the wound. "Don't even speak to them man" one of the girls says to me angrily. "Should have seen that coming" I said as I start walking away but then drop down again. I look and see that the muscle in my leg is still not healed.

Then Artemis comes over to me and looks at me with anger in her eyes and was that concern, no way why she would care for me I'm a discussing guy in their minds. "You will come with us as thanks for saving my lieutenant and hunter you may stay here for the night until your leg heals" she says to me. "I know that you don't like owing me depts. Lady Artemis but I don't think that is a good idea, your hunters would not feel comfortable being in the presence of a man anyway" I say to her sadly. "They will not do anything to you" she says to me bluntly and starts dragging me by the collar of my jacket.

"I guess I have no say in this" I say to her while getting dragged. "No you do not" she said to me bluntly. "Well at least I can sleep peacefully for once when was the last time I ever did that" I mumble out loud trying to think. I was so busy thinking that I didn't even realize that we were already in the camp. "Well let's get this healed" I said as I stood up and limped away to the fare edge of the camp trying to stay out of the way of the hunters as best I could.

I focus a little and get a bubble of water about the same size of my hand and wrap it around my leg and heal it. I stay like that for a few minutes and then my leg is healed. "Well I would normally just go now but I think that Artemis will turn me into an animal if I try that" I mumble to myself and then my stomach starts to growl again. "Well I might as well get some food" I say as I walk out of the camp looking around. I find a mountain lion walking toward me. "Well hello there would you know where I could get something to eat" I ask it. It looks at me for a second then point its head in a direction. "Thanks" I say to it and scratch its ear and walk away.

Little did I know I had a certain little hunter following me. "Did he just tame that lion in just a second" she mumbles as she continues to follow me. I find a bunch of rabbits scattered around me. "Well this will do and I guess I should give the hunters some food as an apology for imposing on them" I say as I release me weapon in my hand. "Sorry about this but I need food I hope you all find peace" I say to them as water encases my sword. In a blur of swings I cut off 19 of their heads. I walk over and pick up the corpse and put them in a bag. "Again I'm sorry about this" I said to them as I prayed for them to make a happy after life in Uncle Hades domain.

I put away my weapons and then look at where the person that has been following me this whole time. "Are you coming out or not" I ask the figure. At first there was nothing then an arrow gets shot at me. I catch it in my hand look at the little girl from before. "Hello again do you really hate me so much that you would kill me despite Artemis's wishes" I ask her. "You will die for just being who you are" she says angrily. "I am sorry for whatever you had to go through at the hands of men but please do not give up on us so quickly we are not all bad" I say to her sadly.

Now that I get a better look at her I see that she has blond hair down to the small of her back and blue eyes. She looked like she was about 12 but with hunters you could never guess what age someone was with them never aging.

She doesn't say anything just shoots another arrow at me. I drop the bag of rabbit corpses and dodge the arrow that whizzed past me ear. I lung at her faster than any human could and grab the arrows and bow out of her hand. I throw them away and take her hunting knife away and look at her darkly. "Now what are you going to do" I ask her darkly while making water appear around us slowly getting closer to her. I see tears start to roll down her cheeks as she collapses on the ground looking at me.

I kneel down to be eye level with her and reach out to her. She flinches and puts her hands up to defend herself. I gently stroke the tears off of her cheek looking at her sadly. "You were abused by someone, I am very sorry for this" I say to her. She looks at me in shock then she starts to break down crying burying her face into my chest. I wrap my trench coat around us and hold her comfortingly. "It is ok you have every right to be angry at men and at what me gender has done" I say to her. "But I let my anger cloud my judgment and nearly killed one of my fellow hunters today, if you didn't protect her I would have killed her trying to get you" she weeps.

"It is alright she will not hate you for it, hell knowing Phoebe she might congratulate you for that" I say to her jokingly. She laughs a little and I smile. "There that's better a proud hunter should not be crying" I say to her rubbing her head. She looks at me and nods while rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "Alright then well my name is Damon you don't have to be my friend but here is hoping" I say to her as I hold out my hand to help her up. "My name is Ashley" she says to me as she takes my hand.

"Well let's get back to the camp before anyone sees that we are gone I hope that they like rabbit stew, I don't like imposing on people so I'll make them some food at the very least" I say to her as I grab the bag again and hand her the weapons I took from her. She took them and we walk back to the camp. "Ashley if you ever want to talk about what happened I will not mind hearing and if it is too painful for you I could even suppress your memories if you want me to" I tell her.

"How could you do that" she asks me. "Well you noticed how my right eye is white right" I ask her. "Yes" she says to me confused. "We'll all of the gods agreed and my grandfather Apollo gave me a blessing and my eye can do almost anything but I have to exchange something of equal value to what I take away or give someone" I say to her. "What would you have to give to suppress my memories" she asks me thinking about it. "I would have to suppress some of my own memories" I say to her. "Wait so you could even bring back the dead" she says to me. "Well yes but I have to give something that is equal to a life" I say to her.

When we are almost at camp the mountain lion that I meet earlier was standing in front of our path. "Hello again thanks for the help here you go, for the trouble" I say to it as I throw one of the rabbits at it. It swipes it down to the ground with its paw and starts to eat it. "You did that before how can you tame wild animals so fast, I have only seen Lady Artemis does that" she says to me. "Well I have lived for over a hundred years and lived in the wild most of that time so I guess that they just like me enough to not attack me on sight" I say to her.

She just nods and we make our way back to camp and when we get there I see Artemis looking at us in her cold demeanor. "Hello again Artemis good to see you I have some food for everyone" I say to her happily as I hold up the bag with a grin on my face. "Why are you with one of my hunters alone" she demands. "Well I was hunting and she came to apologies for shooting at me on sight even though you told them not to" I say to her happily. "That was very responsible of you Ashley" she says to the girl with her expression softening at the hunter.

I smile at seeing that. "Why are you grinning" Artemis says to me angrily. "Well it's just that you treat people even the other gods so much different from you precious hunters, I find it to be nice" I say to her. "You have had companions with you so you know what it feels like to have people to protect" she say to me. "Well it is a feeling that I don't remember that well since I have traveled alone for almost 100 years" I say to her sadly. She looks at me with a little shock in her face but then it disappears.

"I need your assistance to heal my hunters they have the antidote but it is going through them to slowly" she says to me. "And I take it you will never ask your brother for help" I say to her. "I will never ask for that idiots help if I can help it" she says to me holding her head at memories of her brother Apollo. "Alright I will look at them now just let me put this near my things" I say to her as I walk over to my stuff that the hunters threw at the edge of the camp. I put down the bag and walk back over to Artemis and Ashley. "Would you mind making a fire for me I will be back momentarily" I ask Ashley.

"Fine" she says to me bluntly and walks away. "What did you do" Artemis asks me with anger in her voice. "I didn't do anything just proved that not all men the demons that she thinks that they are" I say to her sadly. "I know that you do not want to see people hurt again but you have to stay away from my hunters, if they fall for you they will not be allowed to stay as hunters" Artemis says to me. "Why is that, why do they have to give up on love for what you wish" I say to her. "Plus Artemis you know me I will not try to do anything to them" I say to her happily as I start walking over to her tent. She looks at me dumbfounded but knew that she couldn't do anything because if she tried anything she knew that I was just as strong as her and could probably beat her if I went all out.

I walk into her tent and see Zoe and Phoebe in beds breathing heavily. They were pale and flustered from the strain that their bodies were going through. "This is strange" I mumble as I walk over to them and grab their wrists feeling there pulse. "What do you mean" Artemis asks me. "Well they should be breathing evenly if you gave them the antidote and there blood pressure should be going faster than this but instead they are both acting like they never got the antidote" I say to her. "Give me the vile quickly I have a bad feeling" I say to her. She does as I ask and gives it to me.

I open it up and smell the venom coming from the vial almost intoxicating. "Who gave this to you" I ask her. "Hades I made a deal with him that I would give him something in exchange for the antidote" she says to me. "Well this is concentrated dose of Hydra venom he must have wanted Zoe from her being amongst the living for so long" I say to her as I look down at the two girls. "What" she yells angrily. "It is true and we can't do much about it except" I mumble thinking of a powerful healing spell. "Except what I will not have my hunters die if there is something that can heal them" she say to me.

"I can heal them but I will have to us my full power" I say to her. "Well then do it" she yells at me. "I will make you a deal I will heal them if you let me stay with you and the hunters" I say to her. "What absolutely not" she yells. "That is the only thing that I will accept as payment for what I have to do" I say to her. "What would you have to do" she yells. "I will have to destroy most of my memories of my mother and probably give up the use of my right eye for at least half a year to do it" I say to her sadly. She looks at me shocked.

"Now do you see why I said that would be what I would need in exchange, I will not be able to remember my most precious memories, that will pay for saving one of their life's" I say to her. "The other is restricting us of the blessings on my right eye for at least half a year to heal the other" I say to her. "I see that is why you will have such a large void in your life and you need something to help you continue to live on" she says to me. "That is it" I say to her sadly. "Fine but do not expect the hunters to accept you because they sure as Hades won't accept a man to be with them" she says to me.

"Alright that is fine for me" I say to her as my right eye starts to glow. I place my hands over both of their hearts. "I abide by the contract that I was given, I will suppress the power of my right eye for half of a year and all of the memories of my beloved mother to heal these two girls" I say. I hear a thunder boom telling me that it is accepted. "Then invoking contract" I say as I lean over Zoe and kiss her. I open up my mouth and us my tough to open hers and start sucking out the poison. "What are you doing to my hunter" Artemis yells at me. I ignore her because if I stop now then it would have been for not.

When I suck out all of the poison from her body I remove my lips from her and there is a green bubble of slime in front of my face. I spit it out into the bowl by her bed and then lean over Phoebe and do the same thing. When I am done I collapse to the ground. "I'm sorry my mother Luna" I mumble her name one more time before all of my memories of her are suppressed. I start crying at the lost memories start to fade from my mind. The first time she ever held me, showed me how to fight, kissed me goodnight, smiled, what she looked like, how she sounded, what she looked like all of it was gone.

Artemis didn't hear me as she walks up to me and grabs my collar shaking me. "Why the hell did you kiss them" she yells at me with pure anger in her voice. I didn't answer and then she felt tears fall onto her face. Her eyes that were blinded my rage looked at me in confusion. "The contract is fulfilled and now they are both safe" I say to her with tears still falling from my face. "Why are you crying" she demands. "Like I said my memories of my mother are all gone now, the most precious thing that I had next to my own life is now gone so I could save your hunters" I said to her trying to gain control of myself.

"What" she said to me confused as she dropped me. "I had to kiss them to absorbed the poison and get it out of there system" I said to her wiping the tears out of my face. Artemis looked at me in shock. "Well if it makes you feel any better Zoe took my first kiss" I said to her grinning a little at the sad fact. "You have been alive over 100 years and you are trying to tell me that you have never kissed anyone" she says to me. "No I have not and I did it was probably my mother but now I don't even remember if I did" I said to her sadly.

"HAHAHAHA" she starts laughing historically at it. "Hay I don't want to be laughed at by the eternal maiden about not kissing someone" I said to her. She stopped laughing after I said that and looked at me. "It is just that I have never met a man that didn't kiss anyone for such a long time and for what reason is this" she asks me with genuine curiosity. "Well I just never loved anyone before and the one person that I did I never told my feeling to" I said to her. "Why she died" Artemis asked curious. "No she just hated men" I said as I gestured to the unconscious Zoe. "There is no way in the underworld she will ever return your feelings after what her love did to her" she said to me a little sadly.

"It is alright if she never returns my feelings that will never change the fact that have been in love with her for over 70 years" I say to her happily. "Well that is impressive and what pray tell made you fall for my lieutenant" she asks me curious. "Well first she has something about her that makes me think that I could trust her no matter what" I start. "Second she won't admit it but she loves those she considers family and will do anything for them and I love that about her" I say to her. "What no she is really cute or something stupid like that" Artemis teases. "Well yes she is beautiful but that doesn't count as a reason for why I love her" I say to her.

"You might be the only choice that I would have agreed to that deal with" Artemis says as she starts pointing out the door. "Now go and do what you were going to do earlier" she says to me and I walk out the tent.

**Artemis POV**

"Well you heard him Zoe now how long are you planning on faking sleep" I say to my trusted huntress. Her eyes open and I see a deep blush on her face. "Even though I would hate to admit it he is probably the best man to help all of us learn that they aren't all that bad" I say to her. I will admit it I have thought of Damon on occasion when I was alone, he is a strong fighter and he never treated me like I was a weak girl that everyone else on Olympus did, he treated me like someone important and was a good man.

"I do not know what to do Lady Artemis he has been known to help the hunters and never ask for anything in return, I think this is the first request that he has ever had of us" she said to me. "That is true but now that I think about it he has every right to want this" I say to her. "Why is that" she asks me. "Well he has never know what it means to have a family for the past 100 years and now that he has lost all of the memories of his only true family he will need someone to fill the void" I say to her.

"What are you suggesting" Zoe asks me. "Well I don't think that I should keep the law that you cannot love a male even though we all hate them I believe that Damon will open up people to the idea of loving them again and it would be unfair if only a few of us could have boyfriends" I say to her with a wink. "What are thee suggesting about that Lady Artemis" she says to me flustered. "Well I know that you have feelings for him and I do not mind him so I suggest you tell your feeling for him he loves you dearly if he never kissed anyone and he has never loved anyone but you in the past 70 years" I say to her happily.

"I will think about it" she says to me. I smile and walk out of the tent and see a wonderful sight. All of the wolfs that we had have been surrounding Damon and were now howling to the full moon with him as he cooked food for the other hunters. "I might think about stealing him from you Zoe if you take too long" I say to myself as I walk over to him.

**Damon POV**

"That tastes great now just need bowls" I mumble as I stir the bowl more looking around. "Ashley is there any bowls for this it is dinner now right" I ask her. "Yes Damon here you go" she says to me as she walks over to me with about 30 bowls stacked high. I put down the ladle and take them from her before she falls. "Not to many at once or it will not end well" I said to her happily. She nodded and walked the rest of the way with me. I pore the rabbit soup into the bowls and get them all onto a big tray and I walk back to the center of the campsite where all the hunters were gathered around the campfire talking to each other. "Hello foods done eat if you want" I say to them as I put the tray on the table near the center on the table.

They all looked at me in anger and one of them threw her cup of hot chocolate at me. I control the liquid and put it back into the cup and walk back to the girl. "Wasting food is a bad thing" I say to her happily as I take her hand and put the cup in it and walk back to the center. I grab a bowl and spoon and walk away. "Damon stay where you are for a moment" I hear Artemis say. "As you wish" I say to her and I say where I was and turned around to face her. She stood in front of everyone and everyone stood at attention.

"Out of an agreement this man will be staying with us as per our arrangement for him saving Zoe and Phoebe" she says to them. They all start yelling in protest at this. "Why should we let a man here no matter what he did all he wants is to get what he wants" one yells. I hear agreements at the girls accusations. "What the hell could he have done to allow this, he saved them but what does that have to do with him living with us now" another girl yells. "That is because" Artemis starts to say but then I blur in front of her. "NO DO NOT TELL THEM" I yell at her. Everyone jump back at my display.

"They will be your family they deserve to know why" she says to me. "But" I started to say but then nodded knowing I would never win an argument with her. "He has given up his memories of his only family to save them" she says to everyone. "What those memories of that bitch that betrayed us" a girl yes in anger. I snap at what I heard as I turn to the girl that said that and I raise my hand and make her freeze in place and lift her off of the ground. "Don't you ever say that about her again" I yell at her with pure anger in my voice. Everyone is looking at me in fear at how I am making one of their fellow hunters float in the air and cringe in pain.

"DAMON CALM DOWN" Artemis yells at me and puts her hands on my shoulders. I calm down and put the girl on the ground feeling a painful memory come back to me as Artemis was talking to someone and that person yelled at me the same way when I snapped before. "Better, now as you all can see that is a very sensitive subject for him and he has powers that put him on par with my own so angering him on purpose is a very bad idea" she say to them. The girl that I attacked had tears in her eyes and everyone nodded.

"Dam it why did I do that" I mumble as I grab my food and walk away. When I got away from them I was at my little area again. "I just proved them right men are monsters, but I can't stand it when someone insults her" I mumble them I feel a pain in my head. "Wait who was it that I was angry about them insulting again" I mumble trying to remember but couldn't.

"Oh well I have a long road ahead of me if I want to prove them wrong, with what I just did I probably made it just that much harder" I mumble as I finish the stew. I walk over to my stuff and lye my head down looking at the moon. I don't know why but it has always calmed me down just staring up at the night sky I just hate how much light pollution there is, I can't even see the starts that much when the full moon is out. I pull my trench coat over myself like a blanket and close my eyes to sleep. The wolf come over to me and curl up around me. "Well at least you guys don't fear me, good night to all of you" I say to them happily. They all howl and fall asleep. I smile as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Breaking the ice

**The next morning**

I slept relatively well considering the fact that I didn't have to sleep with one eye open the whole night wondering if any monsters were going to attack me in my sleep. When I did wake up it was by something very loud, angry, and wet. I ended up coughing as ice cold water was thrown on my face. I look up and see one of the hunters looking at me with anger in her eyes. "She might have told us to accept you but that doesn't mean that we have to like it" she said to me as she walks away with a bowl in her hand.

"Well that could have gone worse" I mumble as I remove the water from my body and dissipate it into the air. "Let's see I think that there was a river a little over this way" I mumble as I put all of my stuff together and grab new clothes that look the same as the ones that I had. I walk over to where the river was and then when I am inside of the tree line just a few feet away from the river I pause. "HELLO IS THERE ANYONE AT THE RIVER" I yell and wait for an answer. When there is none I walk over to the river and look around a little and see no one.

"Alright so far so good" I mumble as I strip off my clothes and make an indent in the river and sit down letting the cold water wash over me. "This feels nice" I mumble as I sit back and enjoy the river water washing over me. Out of nowhere I hear an ear shattering screech. I turn around to the noise and see five of the hunters standing at the tree line with towels wrapped around them. "That was loud you know" I say to them as I rub my now in pain ears.

They start throwing things at me screaming about me being perverted. "I was here first if anything you are the perverts" I yell at them as I make a water wall in-between us. I see them blush and then run back to the camp. I wonder why they were thinking I was a pervert then I remembered I was completely naked. "That's right with me being able to just remove the water from my body I never saw the point to using a towel I should get one the next time I am near a town" I mumble as I get out.

I remove the water form my body and put on my boxers and look around for my change of clothes. "Don't tell me that they took my clothes" I mumble as I look around for them. "Damon is that you" I hear a familiar voice. I look behind me and see Artemis in the same clothes that she had yesterday. "Yes it is me and I think that an animal might have run off with my clothes" I say to her as I start to walk back to camp. "Alright let's see if I remember right my stuff should be over there" I mumble as I make a rope out of water and throw it to the camp. A few seconds later I pull my stiff back along with one of the girls that was here a second ago holding onto my stuff for dear life.

"Ok why are you holding my stuff" I ask the girl as I grab pants out of my bag. "That is none of your business man" she yells back to me angrily. "Well it is my stuff so I think that it is" I say to her mater o facially as I put on some gray pants. She was about to yell again when Artemis comes over to us and looks at the hunter angrily. "What were you doing with his things huntress" she asks her. "I was" she started but I put up my hand. "It is alright I understand she wanted revenge for what I did to her friend last night and I do deserve it" I say to her sadly as I remember the girl that I attacked.

"Yes but you were provoked and I warned all of my hunters to at least just not speak to you if they knew that they would say something" she said back to me. "It is alright none of my stuff is damages so no harm no fowl right" I to her happily as I put on a back t shirt had a wolf howling to the sky. "You like dogs don't you" she said to me while pointing to my shirt. "Well I was living near a pack of wolfs for a few years and I like how loyal they are to family so I like them, but I have to say my favorite animal is the fox" I said to her happily as I start to walk to the river and put my hand in it. The water starts to glow a little and after a second it is crystal clear.

"There we go the water is purified so there is no remains of me in there so you can tell the other hunters that they can take a bath now I will be in the camp" I said to the hunter happily as I walk away with me bag on my back. She looked a little dumbfounded at what I said but then went back to the camp. "Why do you always take all the blame yourself" Artemis asks me as we walk back to camp. "Well I would blame someone if it was they were the ones at fault but since I was the cause of the problem then it is my fault and mine alone, plus with what some of the girls here have had to deal with because of men I am happy to accept there burdens" I said to her as I continued to walk.

"That is still a little much but I guess that is one of the reasons that I can stand you" she says to me as she sighs. "Well as long as you don't try to turn me into an animal again I don't mind if you get angry at me as well because I know that something happened to you as well to make you hate men" I say to her sadly. "Nothing happened I was just angry at how all of the other gods were throwing themselves at mortals creating children left and right, one of us had to have at least a little bit of pride" she said to me. "And that is why you are the only god that I respect" I said to her happily.

We walk back to camp in silence until I see Phoebe looking outside of the tent. I run over to her as she looks like she is about to pass out. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet you might be strong but that poison wore out your body to quickly" I said to her as I held her up for support. For whatever reason she actually let be help her stand. "I was looking for you Lady Artemis Phoebe is shaking and I do not know why" she said with worry in her voice.

"That is natural her body is trying to heal all of the strain and nerves that were damaged when she was poisoned I will take a look at her" I said to her as I helped her walk back into the tent. Phoebe looked back at Artemis and she just nodded to her. "Though I hate him my brother is the god of health and he is the grandson of him so he is your best bet at healing her then even me" she says to her. She nods in acceptance and we walk back into the tent.

When we get back in I help her back into her bed and put the covers over her. "Just stay down for now the more you rest the faster you will get better" I say to her happily as I go over to Zoe. When I see her I see she is pale sweating and shivering as though she is cold. I touch her and feel that she is freezing. "This is not good she is going into shock" I say as I take off my coat and throw it over her zipping it up so that she is encased in it. "ARTEMIS GET ME SOME HUNTERS NOW" I yell at the entrance of the tent. I hear footsteps as she runs to go and get some of her hunters.

I grab a rag and create warm water into the bowl next to her and put it on her head. "This is not good Phoebe do you know what her blood type is" I ask. "I think it's B positive why" she asks. "Alright that's good then this will be a lot easier" I say as I bring out my dagger and slash my palm. "Why did you do that" she asks. "I need to make her heart pump faster and that will only work if I match her heart rate to mine so I need to mix our blood to do that" I say to her as I make a cut on the inside of her forearm.

I put my hand on the cut and make sure that no blood escapes as I start to pump my own blood into her and start pump her heart. Right then five hunters I didn't know and Ashley ran inside with worry written all over their faces. "Quick who here has a blood type of O" I ask them. They were shocked by my question but Ashley and another girl raised their hands. "Good now come over here and the rest of you I am going to need blankets and warm water" I say to the other four. They look at me angrily.

"DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE" I yell at them. They were shocked by my outburst but they all shook their heads no. My expression softened. "Well then just do what I asked please and she will be just fine" I say to them with a smile on my face. They nodded this time and ran out of the tent. "Alright you two come over here this is an emergency so I am going to give her a transfusion of your blood" I said to them as I pull a needle out of my bag. They nodded and put their arms in front of me.

I gently put the needle into the girls arm and I see her wince slightly from the pain and I pull about half a pint of blood out. "Alright that's good" I say as I remove my right hand from Zoe's arm and put the needle in and give her the blood. I immediately put my hand back over her arm and give the girl another syringe. "I am going to need for you to get one syringe full of Ashley's blood and then hand it to me alright" I say to her. She nods and starts to do what I ask.

(Just a little bit more and she will be ok) I think as I feel sweat start to form on my brow. (I think I gave her about a pint and a half of my blood just a little bit more and she will be fine) I think as my vision starts to blur. The girl hands me the syringe with Ashley's blood in it and I do the same thing again. I feel her warming up and her heart rate is back to normal levels. "Alright for right now she is stable all we need is those sheets and her being under surveillance for a few hours and just have her rest of a days and she will be just fine" I say happily.

The two girls faces brighten up at eh news and smile at each other. Then the four girls that I sent out a little while ago were back with what I asked. "Alright give me the bandages so I can wrap up her arm and just replace the towel on her head and then place the towels over her and let her rest, one of you will need to look after her for a few hours" I say to them. One of the hunters that looked like she was 15 volunteered for the job of watching over them.

I wrapped up her arm and then got up and started walking out the door shakily. "Just call me if anything happens and I will be over" I say to them as my vision begins to blacken. I walk out of the tent and get half way to where I had my things when I collapsed on the ground. "This is not good I think that I gave her too much of my blood I need to sleep and recover" I mumble as I crawl behind some of the tents and close my eyes drifting into unconsciousness.

Before I could fall asleep I feel someone grab me by the collar. "Hello Artemis can I help you" I mumble to her. "It looks like you are the one that needs help" she says as she stars dragging me. "Give me a break I'm too tired right now to deal with your anger" I mumble to her sleepily. "Well I do thank you for saving Zoe for a second time but when I got inside I heard all of the girls angrily accusing you of leaving a job half finished" she said to me as she continued to drag me. "Well I did everything that they couldn't, all that they needed to do is just what I told them and she will be just fine" I say to her.

I didn't notice that we were back at the cabin and she threw me onto the bed next to Zoe. Everyone was looking at me in shock when I was thrown into the tent. "Well now I hope that none of you are thinking that he left willingly, he didn't have the power to move anymore with what he had to do for Zoe" Artemis yells at the girls. All of the girls look at me in confusion and I start to feel cold and shiver. "I gave her two pints of my blood so that her heat rate would return to normal so now I am cold so can I get one of the blankets please" I ask them.

Ashley grabs one of the blankest and puts it over me and I see sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry I have been through worse than a little blood loss" I say to her. She looked worried at that and then nodded and walked away. I wrap the blankets around me in a cocoon trying to warm myself as best I could. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Artemis POV**

"So hunters what do you have to say now he is unconscious so he can't hear you" I say to all of them with anger in my voice. "Sorry" they all mumble. "I would never accept something like that but I know that Damon would be sad if I scolded you about this" I say to them. "You are all dismissed except for you" I point at Ashley. The other hunters left except for her. "I will trust you to look after all of them you are excused from your duties until they wake" I say to her. "As you wish Lady Artemis" she says to me and bows.

I leave with a small smile on my face. (He is already making an impact) I think as I walk away to see what my other hunters are doing.

**Damon POV Time skip 3 hours**

When I wake up I see that I am in a tent, but don't remember how I got there. Then when I look around I see Zoe and Phoebe and Ashley all in either bed or sitting in a chair. "That's right I passed out from blood loose" I mumble as I get up slowly. Ashley sees me and jogs over to me with worry all over her face. "You shouldn't get up yet" she says to me. "It is alright I heal faster than anyone thanks to my grandfather" I say to her as I pull the covers off of me and sit up looking at the two in bed. Zoe has a few blankest on her along with my jacket and Phoebe is sleeping peacefully. "I think Zoe should be better by tomorrow night and Phoebe will be back to normal by tonight if I get something for her" I say as I get up.

Ashley goes to me to push me back down into bed but I give her a smile. "It is alright I am fine now but I have to get this from my bag it is not a far trip" I say to her happily as I get out of bed. "Just look after them and tell me if anything happens I will be back in a moment" I say to her happily. She nods to me slowly as I walk out of the tent and head straight for my things. When I get there I see a hunter looking at my things like she was debating whether to do something with them or not.

I get behind her and put my hands on her shoulders making her jump. "Hello there is there something that you need" I ask her. She looks scared and then shakes her head no and walks away. "Well that was wearied normally they yell at me and insult me before they walk away" I mumble as I grab my things. I walk back through the came and notice that the hunters are still not doing anything to me just walking past me. "This is wearied are they ignoring me now" I mumble as I get back to the tent. When I get in there I see all of the hunters that were here the other day.

"Hello to all of you is there something that I can help you with" I ask them confused. They all look at me sadly and then bow their heads. "Sorry" they say together. "What" I ask confused. "Why are all of you saying sorry you have nothing to be sorry about" I say to them wanting them to raise their heads. "We were rude to you the whole time you have been here and you have done nothing but be kind to us so we are sorry for that" one of them said to me.

"It is alright you have every right to hate me for me being a man because of what has happened to you" I said to them sadly. "But that doesn't mean that we should treat you like we have" another said. "We are willing at accept any punishment you may give us" another said. I already knew that they were too proud to leave without me making them do something. I look at them coldly making them flinch.

"Alright then your punishment will be" I started then I gave them a warm smile. "To eat what I make tonight instead of trying to pelt me with it" I say to them happily. "Do not insult us we are willing to accept punishment for what we have done" one of them said angrily. "Well this is what I want you to do, it will help me at least prove that I am not trying to poison you" I say to them happily.

They looked in astonishment but agreed reluctantly. "Fine we will do this" they say. "Well then I will see you all tonight" I said happily as I walk over to Zoe and Phoebe. "Alright well I just need to heal them and then I guess I will go and do some training" I said happily as I stand in front of Zoe and Phoebe. "Now where is it" I mumble as I look around in my bag.

"What are you looking for" Ashley asks. "This" I say to her as I bring out a silver flask. "This is a gift from Dionysus the wine god it will give me an unlimited amount of a drink as long as I say it before I open it up" I said happily. "Nectar" I say and the flask glows for a second and when it stops I walk over to Zoe and open her mouth slightly and pore a drop into her mouth. She swallows the golden substance and I see her start to smile at the food. I then do the same to Phoebe and see her get better. "Alright that should to it" I say happily as I put the flask back into my bag.

"What are you going to do now" Ashley asks me. "I am going to be going to do some training and then hunt for some food for everyone, do you think they would like pork chops I think I saw some boar somewhere around here" I ask her. "You know that is Ares's animal right wouldn't he be mad" Ashley asks me jokingly. "Don't worry he is fine with it because of the yearly fight I do with him for his entertainment" I say to her.

She looks at me dumbstruck. "You fought a god and lived" she asked. "Yes every year for the past 82 years he wants to fight me after the summer solstice to get some built up anger out" I say to her. "He agrees not to kill me if I do this and I don't really mind because the only one that can go on par with me now is a god" I say to her happily. She looks at me like I was crazy though I guess in some cases I was.

"When Artemis said that I was on par with her she wasn't kidding, if I went all out on a god I could actually kill them" I said to her. "You can't kill a god" she says to me. "Yes you can you just have to do something a little different then slashing at them" I said to her with an evil smile. "But I would never kill any of them because I don't want chaos to rule the world" I said to her happily as I put my things on the bed I was sleeping in before. "Alright well I'm off to train see you later" I said to her happily as I walk away.

I get to what looks like a training area and see that it is a 40 foot circle. "This should be enough room" I say to myself as I bring out Bound Fate. I get into a fighting stance and start to control the water in the atmosphere. "Here I go" I say as I jump 10 feet in the air and start swinging at the air making slashes all around me attacking fake enemy's. "And down" I yell as I lung down with my katana slamming into the ground making a large shockwave almost 40 feet around.

I swing at fake enemy's parrying and slashing at different targets. After about an hour I stop swinging and feel myself dripping with sweat "alright just one more thing and I will go and get washed up for dinner" I say as I focus water to surround my katana. "Full moon" I yell as I swing in a complete circle making a moon shape cutter around me slashing the air. "Lunar fang" I yell as I bring down an arch of high pressured water at the tree line 70 feet away slashing the trees into pieces. "That was good" I mumble as I put my weapon back into its ring and bracelet.

I look behind me and see all of the hunters looking at me in shock. "Wow this is embarrassing" I mumble as I look at them. "Uhh hi" I say as I wave to them. They continue to look at me in shock at what I did. "This is not going to end anytime soon" I mumble as I walk over to the bow and arrow rack. "I'm going to borrow this for a second" I say to them. None of them said anything and I just walk into the forest.

I look and find a group of boars after about 10 minutes and shoot and kill three of them and let the others run off. "Find peace and sorry Ares I'll give you an offering later" I said as I take out the arrows pick up the boars and start to walk back to camp. When I get there the hunters are back to what they were doing before. "Well I should get started on the food" I say as I get over to the campfire I made last night and start preparing the boars to eat.

**5 hours later**

It turned dark an hour ago and we are going to be eating soon. The pork is done and I put it in bowls along with some salad from plants that I found around here. I put all of it on the big tray that I used yesterday and walk over to the camp fire again. When I get there I see the hunters where they were again and I see Phoebe out and sitting next to Artemis and Ashley. "Hello again and just like yesterday here is food if you want it you can have it if not just tell me" I say to them as I grab one of the plates and walk over to the fire and lean down. "Ares, Apollo, and Poseidon accept this offering" I mumble as I put some of the food into the fire and it turns green for a second and then back to normal when the food disappears.

I start to walk away when I hear Artemis. "Damon you are part of the hunters now you should eat with us" she says to me. I look at her in shock. "I don't think that is a good idea, I don't mind eating with the wolfs they are good company" I say to her trying to sway her. "Nonsense sit down and eat" she says to me.

(For gods sakes Artemis I know that when you accept a deal you follow through with it but this is ridiculous) I think as I smile and sit at the edge of one of the logs near the end. I notice that no one goes up to take the food and I just eat in silence. Then I see Artemis starting to get angry as she starts to drum her fingers on the table.

"This is not going to end well" I mumble as I finish my food quickly and get ready to run for it.

"Hunters are you really this disrespectful I understand he is a man and we all hate them but he is part of our family whether we like it or not, he has held out his hand to us willing to meet you all half way but not one of you other than Ashley, Phoebe, and Zoe has even attempted to talk to him" she yells at them.

The hunters look down in sadness. "It is alright I do not wish for them to like me or even acknowledge me because I know that they had to deal with something horrible at the hands of men so I am fine with it Artemis really" I say to her as I go over and get another bowl and start walking away. When I am about to walk away I hear someone get up expecting it to be Ashley but I see Phoebe get up and get a bowl of food and walks behind me. "I am disappointed in all of you, I thought that you were all proud but I have told you that if you only are here because of hatred then you do not deserve to be here" she said as she walked behind me to the tent again.

When we get inside I see Zoe sitting up looking off into space. "Good evening Zoe how are you feeling now" I ask her as I sit next to her bed. "Well and I suppose that I have thee to thank for that" she says to me. "I guess but I'm just happy that you are able to sit up by tomorrow night you should be all better" I said happily. "Why are you so kind to us" Zoe asks me bluntly.

"I'm sorry" I ask confused. "Why does though beith kind to us hunters we have made it rather clear that we do not want anything to do with thee and yet thee continue to help us throughout the years" she says to me. "We'll let me see why do I help you" I say as I start to think. "Well it's not all that difficult actually" I say to her. "When I see you in trouble I help that is all there is to it" I say happily.

"But you have never asked for anything before this why is that" she asks and I see Phoebe eating but listening intently. "Well because it was just the right thing to do it is why I asked to be immortal" I said to her. "I wanted to be able to protect people who couldn't do it themselves, and help those that were never helped, I wanted people to see that not all is bad with this world" I said to her happily.

"And why did you ask for something this time" she asked. "Because of what I had to give up" I said to her. "What do you mean" she asks confused. "Well my right eye has a blessing from the big three, if I give up something of equal value I can do whatever I want" I say to her. "What did you give up" she asked me. "For Phoebe I gave up my ability to us my right eye for half a year" I said to her, then I turned to Zoe. "And for you I gave up every memory of my mother" I said to her.

She started choking on her food as she remembered the few times that they talked how he always loved to talk about his mother and learning new things from her about his mother. "But you told me that those memories were almost as important to you as your life" she said to me. "Well I guess that is why I asked to live with the hunters so that I could fill the void that was left" I said to her. "And I guess that you meant more to me than those memories if I was willing to part with them to save you" I said happily. She started coughing for violently when I said that and I walked over to her rubbing her back comfortingly helping her regain her breath.

When she finally calmed down she looked at me with a blush on her face. "Don't try to woo me Damon" she says to me angrily. "But I am not trying to I'm just telling you the truth" I said to her happily. I see her face the other way and continue to eat her food. "Well nice job Damon I think that you just made the longest living maiden start to like you" Phoebe say and start to laugh. "Well thanks I think, but anyway eat something so that you can get your strength back" I say to her.

I see her grin and then try to lift her arms but cant. "I can't lift up my arms can you feed me, I'm too tired to do it myself" she asks me. (Didn't she walk around the camp like she was fine) I think confused. "Alright say ahh" I say to her as I cut a piece of the pork and put it toward her mouth. I start to feed her and I see Zoe looking at us with shock written all over her face. "What's the matter Zoe do you want me to feed you to" I ask her confused. "No I am fine I will be turning in early" she says as she turns the other way and tries to go to sleep.

I feed Phoebe until she eats all of the food and then I grab everyone's plates. "Well get some sleep both of you and sweet dreams" I say happily as I pull Zoe's blanket over her and the same with Phoebe. When they are both sleeping peacefully I walk back to the camp sight. When I get there I see Artemis standing in front of all the hunters and they are all looking down sadly.

"I mean really you are allowed to have pride but you should also respect others pride as well he made all of this food for all of you and what'd you do not even eat it, I know that you ate what he made yesterday and enjoyed it but would only move to get it when he wasn't even near here" she yells to them. "And do you want to know what every time that I came back here with little treats for all of you it was because he gave them to me as offerings for the past 80 years and what did you do you ate it happily thinking it was from me but when you see him making something for you, you spit it right back in his face" she says to them angrily.

All the hunters looked at her in shock as they heard that I was the one giving them those treats all these years. "I will admit it to all of you because you are all too proud to understand it, I respect that man he is the only one that I do and when I see all of you doing this to him every time he tries to be nice to you and you spit in his face it is like you are spitting in my face" she yells at them. "We would never" one of the hunters started but Artemis was not done yet.

"Well if you would never do it they why have you been doing just that for the past 2 days now he is right over at his sleeping spot in the camp and I want all of you to go over and apologize to him and beg for forgiveness because he is the only reason that I am not punishing all of you" she says angrily. I run back to my spot and sit down at the spot. The wolfs see me running to them and run over and tackle me to the ground happy to see me again.

I start laughing and wrestle with them like I was part of their pack. After a few minutes I see the hunters looking at me with sadness in their eyes. I sit up in front of them with the wolfs lying down around me looking at their masters. "Can I help you" I ask them happily. "We would like to apologize to you" one of the girls said. "Why is that you have done nothing wrong" I say to them happily. "We have been mean to you and neglecting your existence while you are with us and we would like to apologize for that" they said. "Well apology not accepted" I said to them. They looked at me in shock and I see some of them getting angry. "Why is that" one of them asks angrily.

"Well like I said you don't have anything to apologize for you were miss treated by men and I accept being the thing that you vent your anger out on so no I won't accept an apology that is not needed" I say to them happily. They looked at me in shock and then I see Artemis walk up from behind them. "Damon I know that you are kind hearted but they have mistreated you for no reason I don't believe that you should accept it like this" she said to me. "Alright then they will be punished" I said happily. All the hunters looked at me scared but nodded their heads. "Alright then all of you have to eat the food that I made tonight and no arguing this time" I said to them happily.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Damon that is not a punishment" Artemis said to me slapping me in the back of the head. "Well I would think that it is considering how they never want to eat it" I said to her happily. "Alright now go along and eat dinner so that we can get ready to do everything tomorrow" I say to them happily. They nod to me and walk back to the campfire in a daze. "You are fare to kind hearted" Artemis says to me. "You might be right but I am alright with that" I say to her happily as I lye down with the wolves surrounding me again. "Good night Artemis have sweet dreams" I say to her happily as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Meet a brother, defend dead royalty

**The next morning**

Today was the day that we were going to be moving out to I don't really know where but I didn't mind because I was going to be going with a family. Still felt a little foreign to me but also I was happy because I would be with Zoe. This time when I got woken up it was a little bit better then yesterday I think. "Damon wake up we are moving now" someone yelled. I blink a few times and look over to the voice and see Zoe leaning on a tree. "Alright but its not good if you to be standing now you should still be resting" I say to her as I get up with the wolfs following me.

"I am the second in command here I cannot afforded to show weakness" she said to me with authority in her voice. "Well when someone is hurt they are out ranked by the medic and that would be me and I am telling you to go and sleep and rest having a leader means nothing if they can't give orders because of their health" I say to her as I stand next to her. "Don't act like you are the boss of me" she says with annoyance in her voice. "Well I would never act like the boss of you but I will not let you get hurt for no reason when you can get better" I said to her a little hurt.

I see her blush and then turn away. "Fine" she mumbles and holds out her arm. I take the hint and put her arm over my neck and wrap my arm round her waist and grab her wrist. She leans on me heavily and now that I am this close I can see how pail she is now. "When we move today I am going to be carrying you until tomorrow by then you are fully healed" I say to her. "You can't do that" she says in an embarrassed voice. "It is alright out of all of the people here only me and Artemis can carry you and not be slowed down" I said to her.

"I guess I see your logic there" she said to me quietly. "And after you are better I need for you to get your hunters together because I know I can't do it" I said to her happily. "Alright" she says to me and we walk back to the camp. When we get back I am greeted by the other hunters. They don't say hi or anything like that but they don't have the evil glares or anger in their eyes but just nods to me as I pass. Some of them look at me questioningly as we walked through the camp. When we got back to Atremis's tent I called and told her that we were there. She allowed us to come in to her tent.

When we get in she sees Zoe still on my shoulder and lifts an eyebrow. "Is she alright I thought that she was fit for duty" Artemis questioned. "She will be by tomorrow and she can move today I'll just be carrying her today" I told her. "Alright just keep up" she said to me as she grabs her bow off of an armory stand. "Alright well I'm ready to move whenever you want me to" I say to her. "We will be moving in a one hour both of you get your stuff" she orders us. "Alright" I say to her happily and me and Zoe go out the tent to hers to get her stuff and put her stuff together to carry it.

When we get there we see Phobe. "Oh hi Zoe, Damon" she said to us in a neutral voice. "Hello to you as well Phobe how are you feeling" I ask her. "I am alright better then Zoe from what I am seeing" she says to me pointing at the fact that she was still hanging over my shoulder. "Yes I guess she is not taking recovery as fast as you" I say to her. "I think it might have to do with me using poisons so I have more of a tolerance to them" she said to me. "I guess" I said to her happily as I put Zoe down on her bunk again and then start looking around. "Can you actually give us a hand she needs to get her stuff together to leave and I don't want to do it really" I said to her.

"What are you getting lazy on us" Phobe said with a little irritation in her voice. "No that's not it, it's just that I don't want to start packing her stuff and have to start packing things that a boy shouldn't see unless they are husband and wife" I said to her honestly. They both blush as they get the point that I was getting across. "Alright I see your point, get your stuff and when you get back ill have her stuff together" she said to me after getting over her shock. "Alright thank you" I said to her happily as I walk out of the tent.

I walk off and get to my things. I pack the most of my things besides my trench coat and then I hear a cry of an animal in the woods. I decide to go and check to see what it is. When I get there I see a little red fox pup crying over its mother that looked like it was torn apart by a monster. "Oh dear I'm so sorry little one" I whisper as I get closer. It turns to me and starts to be as intimidating as possible. I kneel down and put my hand out to touch it but it ends up biting my fingers drawing blood.

I wince but don't move as it bit deeper. We stay like that for a little while before it releases my hand and starts licking the wound as if saying sorry. I reach with my other hand and pet it gently making it come closer to me. I pick it up and it curls into a ball in my arms and I feel it shaking. It must be scared after what happened to its mother. "Alright you are coming with me little one" I say to it as I walk back to the camp. When I get there I see Ashley standing near my stuff. "Where did you go we are heading out" she says to me.

"Sorry I heard this little one and well let's just say he is like me" I said to her sadly. She looked down and saw the little red fox in my arms.

"That looks so cute" she says in something of a squealing voice as she comes over to touch it but it cowers and goes deeper into my arms to get away from her. "Don't do that you are scaring her, her mother just died and I think a human did it" I said to her. "Then why does it like you" she said. "Because of the aura I give off, it has a calming effect on animals" I say to her. "Well isn't that good for you" she said sarcastically. "Well anyway did you get all of your stuff together yet" I ask her. "Yes I did" she said as she turned around showing me her back pack. "Well that's good for you" I say to her happily.

"Well here is all of your stuff but where is your trench coat" she asks me. "Well that would be with Zoe still I gave it to her when she was going into shock so I need to go and get that" I said to her grinning. "Alright get your bag and we will go over to them" she says to me. I nod and we start walking to what is left of our camp. "Well this looks good" I mumble as we get to the center. "Look there is Zoe and Phobe" Ashley says to me as we start to jog over to them.

"Their you two are, everyone is almost ready to move out" Phobe says to us. "Sorry I found this little one" I said to her as I showed her the little fox still buried in my arms. "Is that a fox" she asked. "Yes now don't make fun of me foxes are my favorite animal" I said to her. "Don't worry I won't" she said giggling a little. "Damon here is thy jacket" Zoe said to me in a low voice that still had authority and kindness in it. "Thank you" I said to her as I slip it on quickly making sure not to let go of the fox and then put my hood up. "Why does thou wear a hood" Zoe asked me. "Well I just got used to it" I said to her.

There was a silence, and then something came to mind. "Zoe you hate the way that the English language changes so drastically correct" I asked her. "Yes" she said while holding her head as if she had a head ack. "I could help you with it if you wish" I said to her. "How could thee do this" she asked me. "Well over the years I have learned some forms of magic other than healing, this one helps you adapt so if I center the spell around language then you could communicate with all languages without having to think about it" I said to her. They look at me confused.

"Well I did this spell on myself and it is how I am able to speak in different languages so if I did it for you, you would be able to speak in modern English without thinking about how to say something" I said to her. "Please could thee do this" she asked hopefully. "Yes and we have enough time for it" I said to her happily as I walk up to her. I pull some water out of the air and have it center around my right hand and place it on her head.

I start speaking in a low voice that was inaudible to everyone. After a few seconds my hands started to glow and then stopped glowing. "There we go" I said to her happily feeling a little winded. "How do you know it worked" she asked and then claimed her hands over her mouth. "Well I will be dammed you fixed the only thing that was wrong with Zoe Nightshade" Phobe said laughing a little. "I am just glad that it worked, I am actually very bad with magic but small things like that are not a problem for me" I said to her happily.

"Well anyway after the language problem was fixed how about we start moving" Phobe said to us happily. "I agree" Ashley said to us. "Alright let's get going" I said to them happily as I turn my back to Zoe and bend down slightly. "Alright get on" I say to her happily. She is hesitant but gets on. "Just so that I do not hinder our traveling to the next camp" she said to me. "Alright" I say to her with a smile as she gets comfortable on my back. I hold her legs up and hold the little fox in the collar of my shirt. "Shale we go" I said happily.

They all nod to me and we go over to where the other hunters are. "Well now that we are all here lets go" Artemis said. "Yes lady Artemis" all the hunters yelled together. We take off at a jogging pace through the trees, making Zoe tighten her grip around my neck. "This doesn't seem that bad but I wonder why we are going this way" I mumble out loud. "Well Artemis wants us to go we go that is how we have always done it" Zoe said happy that she could speak like everyone else. "Well I guess that it is definitely one way to travel" I say to her. "Why how do you normally travel" she asks.

"Well by myself for one, and where ever the wind takes me, because of my father I can't stay in one place for too long without attracting all the monsters in the area" I said to her. "I guess being a child to one of the big three is a hard thing" she says to me. "You know about it a little yourself with who your father is" I said to her. She gave me a shocked look and I just smiled. Your parents do not define who you are, you do that" I say to her happily. But anyway now that I am with you and the hunters it doesn't seem that bad to travel anymore" I said to her. "I guess not" she said happily while shaking off her shock. We make small talk while we run, the hunters on the outside of the group would pick off monsters aw we passed them. After full day of running we came to a clearing.

"This should be a good place to settle down hunters" Artemis yelled to them. I notice that everyone is winded from the day run except for me an Artemis, for different reasons. "Alright while you girls set up the tents I will check Zoe and be able to resume her normal duty's by tomorrow" I said to them. Ashley and Phobe nodded and started to set up tents like usual. I lay Zoe down on the soft grass and pull water out to the air. I start mumbling a healing spell in ancient Greek to scan her vitals.

After a minute I see that she is fine and I smile. "Alright Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade you will be fit for duty after a good meal and nights rest" I say to her with a grin. "That is good because I need her back" Artemis said from behind us. "I am sorry for this lady Artemis" Zoe says to the goddess sadly. "Do not be I would rather you take a sick day then have to look for a new lieutenant" she said to her with a small smile on her face. "You really do care for your hunters" I say chuckling. "Yes and I still hate men, you are just bearable" she said to me with her cold glare back.

"As you wish my lady, but I will not distract Apollo the next time that he come to see you if that's how you feel" I said to her jokingly. But to her it was a horrible treat that would be the death of her. "Alright fine, just don't let him get me the last time he was reciting haiku for days, and I think my brain was dying" she said while groaning at the memories. "Don't worry ill make him be nice, and make sure he doesn't flurt with the hunters that's the last thing I need, stupid perverted grandfather" I mumble that last line.

"On that we can agree" Artemis says. We sigh at the same time at the memories of that stupid god's antics. "Well back to better topics, what are the hunters going to make for dinner tonight" I ask her trying to get her out of the nightmare her brother gives her. "Well that I do not know" she said to him. "Well no matter" I say to her happily. "What will you be doing" she asks me. "Well I was going to train a little but after that I do not know" I said to her honestly. "That is a good thing to do when you train just make sure not to hit the camp" she says to me.

"Understood" I said to her happily. I help Zoe up and we walk to the now put up tent for her and Phobe. I see the two girls in their smiling at me. "Well hello to you two, why are you smiling" I ask them. "Just thinking" they said as they give that knowing smile to one another making me confused. "Well anyway just let her rest I am going to go and train" I say to them as I put Zoe down on the bed and walk out to the training area.

**Zoe POV**

The second that Damon left both Ashley and Phobe jumped at me. "Tell us everything" Ashley said happily. "What do you mean" I ask them confused, but my women's intuition was telling me something else. "We mean about Damon, we know that you like him" they said happily. The comment made me flush up like mad. "What do you mean I do not like that man" I said to them trying to make it sound like I was appalled with the idea.

"There is no use in hiding it you like him and we both can tell that he loves you" Ashley said. "How would you know that" I say to them angrily. "Simple I was still awake when he said it to you I just was better at pretending to sleep then you" Phobe said with a mischievous grin on her face. I groan at the fact that it was found out. I hate men especially those of Poseidon after Hur…. I can't even say his name. But the fact of the matter is that Damon I would tell was different than him he truly cared about me especially with how loyal he was to his heart to never kiss anyone except me and his mother, well and Phobe the one time to but still.

He was also stronger than anyone I had ever seen but was not arrogant about it, in fact he hated the idea of showing off and would only fight to protect himself or others. "Don't worry, Artemis already said that she might forgive you so why not just tell us already" Phobe said. "We swear on the River Styx that we will not tell anyone until it is obvious to others" Ashley said to me. I can't lie to a fellow hunter even though it kills me to utter this and that it went against everything that I have stood for, for thousands of years, "I love Damon" I mumble. I knew I couldn't take it back but it is what every fiber in my being told me was truth.

"We knew it" they squealed. "But don't you dare tell anyone" I say to them threateningly. "Fine we swore we wouldn't anyway, but still this is so nice to have this in the camp" Phobe said. "Have what" I asked. "Some love everyone here is so angry all the time that they don't trust anything that is male, hell even our animals are all female" she said. "Yes but we all know that Damon is to kind hearted to do anything to us except care for us like family" Ashley said happily. "Well let's just hope that the hunters don't kill him before they accept him" Phobe said. "I don't think that they could even if they tried" I said to them.

**Damon POV 4 hours later dinner**

"Well that was a good workout" I mumble as I put bound fate back into its jewelry form. I walk back to the camp to see that all of the hunters are surrounding the fire again all eating. I see Zoe, Phobe and Ashley all eating together. They see me and motion for me to sit with them. They give me a bowl of food which I take happily. I look and see that it is chicken.

We all ate in silence as we finish the food. "That was really good" I say happily as I clean my plate. "That's good to hear" I hear the voice of the goddess say from behind me. I see her walking up to me in her usual manor. "Hello" I say to her happily. "To you as well, now it is time for us all to sleep and this time for gods sakes Damon sleep in a tent" she says to me while holding her head shaking it. "As you wish" I say to her. "Zoe show him the tent" she say to her. "Right away" she says and I follow her. We go into the camp and right next to her tent is a small crimson colored tent.

"This one if for you everything that you need is right inside" she said to me. I open up the drapes of the tent and see the little fox that I saved yipping at me coming over to me. I smile as I pick it up and start petting it. It purrs happily at the attention. I zip up the tent and get dressed in my night clothes which were just a gray t-shirt with black sweat pants. "Alright let's get some sleep" I say to the fox happily. It yips in agreement as I lye down in the sleeping bag and the fox curls up on my chest facing me. I go to sleep peacefully dreaming of days to come.

**Time skip two years **(Sorry but I want to get some other ideas in here soon)

It has been a full two years since I joined the hunters. The little fox that I got is now fully grown and was named Paizousa (Greek for she who plays) or Pai for short. Zoe and me have become relatively close. We spend some of our free time together and help the other when they need it, biggest accomplishment was making her laugh a lot. The other hunters are alright around me, they don't hate me anymore more say they accept me but are not overly friendly with me. Though every time they come across another male they snap and go crazy, I have to calm them down or Artemis turns them into jackalope's (poor bastards). I swear to god's she is obsessed with those things.

Well anyway like I said it has been a good time especially with us being able to get monsters. I will admit it I have gained sadistic tendinitis over the years. Right now we are currently traveling to the sight of a group of monsters that are said to be attacking a small group of demigods. "ANABETH" I hear a voice scream. Why does that name sound familiar. "Percy watch your back" I hear an angry girl scream. I sprint ahead of the other hunters and get through the clearing with bound fate already out in my hands. "Thalia" I mumble as I shot forward by launching water at my feet.

I get over to see a group of monsters attacking a group of four teens and a satyr. I jump next to the demigods. "What the" the girl start to say but a Lamia lunged at her. I slice its head off with my katana turning it to dust. Another goes for a boy and girl that were hiding behind the boy. I throw my dagger at the monster stabbing it in the eye killing it. "Get down now" I order them. They comply and I surround water on my sword. "Full Moon" I yell as I spin rapidly in a circle dicing the monsters in my range with turning to nothing but dust. The other monsters look at me. "Retreat that crimson coat is proof enough it is Damon" a monster yells. They all run for their lives but the hunters unleash a volley of arrows killing the ones that are left.

"That was a little too close for comfort" I mumble as I look back at the group. I see Thalia and smile happily while removing my hood. "Thalia it is good to see you again" I say happily. "Damon" she yells happily as she tackles me in a hug making us both slam onto the ground. "It is very good to see you walking around again" I say to her smiling. "Who are you" a boy asks me. I look at him and notice him as another son of Poseidon with his trademark sea green eyes and seaweed like hair. "Well Percy I am your half-brother, Damon" I say to him. "What" he says in almost a whisper. "Like I said I am your half-brother it is good to see you" I say to him.

I turn to the other two kids and from the smell that was coming off of them I knew that they were kids of Hades. There is a boy and a girl the boy looks like he is about 10 and the girl looks around 12, 13. "Hello to the two of you as well" I say happily. The both of them have tears in their eyes and my eyes soften.

I let go of Thalia and knee down opening my arms open to them inviting them. They take it and tackle me crying over their near death experience. I rub their heads making soothing sounds trying what I can to help them calm down. "Well you are rather good with kids" Thalia said jokingly. "Well I have dealt with demigods for a few decades so I got good at it" I said back to her. Percy was shocked but quickly shook it off. "Anabeth we have to save her" he says. "I don't know who this girl is but she is no longer here" I say to him.

"What the hell do you mean" he says angrily. "Exactly what I said I don't sense her here anymore so someone took her" I said to him. "But that can't be" he said in a shocked tone. "Don't worry we will be able to find her, it will just take a while" I said to him. "He is telling you the truth" Artemis said. "And who are you" Percy says. I see a tick mark appear on her head and I think fast. "Percy this is Artemis the goddess of the moon, and Lady Artemis this is my Half-brother" I say to Artemis straining the words goddess and brother. "Fine" she grumbles thinking on how she lost out on making another jackalope. "Thalia" I hear Zoe say to the girl who was now standing next to me in something of a cold tone. "Zoe" she said back with the same tone.

"Well this doesn't look good" I mumble. "No it does not" Ashley says to me now standing at my side. The two Hades kids calmed down but were still holding onto my arms. "LADY ARTEMIS" the satyr says as he goes on his hands and knees in front of her. "Oh god's dam it, not another one" I mumble. "Please get on your feet" I say to the satyr. He does this and then looks at me then the hunters that are near me then me again. "Why are you with the hunters, they hate men" he asks me confused. "Long story" I say in a tone that meant don't ask any more questions.

"Wait, wait, wait what, I need to know why is Damon with the ever male hating hunters" Thalia said. "I don't want to explain" I said to her in a sad tone, I feel Zoe place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You especially" Thalia said as she points at Zoe. "Ok can we please get off of the topic as to why he is with a group of girls and get to the point of where is Anabeth" Percy said. "You don't get it do you" Thalia snapped at Percy. "Sorry about being worried about my friend" he yelled back. "Well anyway, Percy the reason it is so shocking that he is with this particular group of girls is because they are completely against men, they have sworn to be eternal maidens to prevent every being in contact with men" she said to him.

"Well to help you Percy, your friend was taken she is not dead" I said to him. "What" he says to me in a tone that was both relived and confused. "It will be explained later but right now let's calm down" I said trying to calm everyone down. "NO we still need to get to camp" Percy said. "I will make sure you get there but you all need rest now" I said to them. The group looks at each other and sighs. "Fine it would be a few more days of travel to get to where we want to go anyway" Percy said in an aggravated tone.

"Hunters set up camp and get a tent for our guest" Artemis said. All the girls had a look of anger in their eyes as they looked at Grover, Percy, and the other boy that was still on my arm. "I'll make sure that they don't do anything" I say to the hunters with a smile. They visibly eased up after I said that and went to do what they were told to do. "I know these two's names but what about you" I ask the two kids that are still on my arms. "My name is Bianca and this is my brother Nico" the girl named Bianca said to me. "Those are very nice names, my name is Damon a demigod just like you" I said to them happily. "But with all that power how are you just a demigod, I thought Percy was powerful but you took out all those monsters without any problem" Nico said energetically. "Well thank you but I just have had years of practice" I said to him.

"Now would you mind if I talked to you Bianca" Artemis asked the girl but it sounded like an order. "Oh no you don't Artemis you are not taking another one" Thalia said. I already knew what she was talking about but everyone else in their group was confused. "What are you talking about" Bianca asked but looked at me for answers. "She is going to ask you to join the hunters" I tell her. "What" she says confused. "Here have this it will help" Artemis said as she handed her a pamphlet. The Hunters for a boy free tomorrow. "I think that we have to fix that a little with me being with you" I said to her jokingly. "I'll get around to it eventually" she said as she looked back at Bianca.

"So what do you say" she asked. She looked back at the goddess and then at her brother. "Will I be able to see Nico" she asked. "On occasion" she said back. She was getting hesitant. "I will need to think about it" she said to her. "As you wish, but know that I offer still stands" Artemis said to her and then walks back to her tent. "Alright you two stick with me" I said as I point at Percy and Nico. "Why" Percy asks. "Because if you don't I think one of the hunters might try to cascade you" I said to him in a sweet voice that promised I was not kidding. The boys shuttered at the thought and just nodded and followed me.

"Your name is Grover right" I ask the satyr. "Yes it is why" he says to me. "Well I am going to tell you this right now don't follow Artemis anymore because she is getting really annoyed at all of you satyr's always going to her" I said to him. "But she is so with nature" he said in a dreamy tone. "I don't care she has me keep your kind away specifically and the last one that was annoying her got thrown in a lake and I made sure that he was stuck there for five days" I said to him. "But" he tried to argue. "Don't try to argue this your kind goes for her and it annoys her so please stop, you should know that even gods have limits" I said to him. He didn't say anything but I had a bad feeling that he didn't get it.

I just decided if he got out of hand I would take care if it then. "Alright Nico and Bianca why don't you two come with me so that you can get some rest" I said to them. They both nodded their heads and followed me. I got to my part of the camp right next to Zoe's and Phobe's tent was my crimson colored one. It was bigger now and could hold four people in it with my stuff still in there. When we get their my fox Pai is waiting right outside the tent. It comes over and greets us by nudging my leg telling me she wanted to be pet. "Alright" I say as I scratch her ears making her purr.

"It's so cute" Bianca said as she got on her knees in front of her and scratched the side of her face. She accepted the extra attention leaning into her hand. "Alright well Percy and Grover your tent is to the left of mine" I said to them. "Where are the others going to be sleeping" he asked. "They will be in my tent with me" I said to him. "Wait what" Thalia said shocked. "Is there something wrong" I ask confused.

"Damon me and Bianca are girls and you are a boy" she said. "What you think I will try something with you" I said confused. "Well" she said trailing off. "I will not do that, do you honestly think that if I was a pervert I would have lived for the past two years traveling with the hunters" I said to her grinning. She ended up cracking up at the thought. "You bring up a good point" she said still chuckling.

"Well just so you know the reason is that I don't want Artemis trying anything to the three of when you sleep" I said to them honestly. "What do you mean" Thalia asked. "Well Nico is staying with us because of the fact that he is a boy and it is for his own protection" I said. "With you and Bianca I don't want her to try to influence you in your sleep" I said to her. "What about us" Percy asked. "Well you three are going to be in the tent right next to ours, with you being able to defend yourself I thought you would not need to sleep with us. Second is if the hunters see you sleeping with a girl they will lose it, they are alright with Nico because he is young and one of the girls is his sister. But really the only thing that you should be worried about is if you get turned into a jackalope by morning" I said to him smiling.

"Alright I guess" he says while sweat dropping. "Damon and company" a hunter said with an angry look at the boys in the group. "Yes what is it Elise what is it" I ask the hunter. "Lady Artemis would like to speak with you" she says to me. "Alright thank you very much for that" I said smiling at her. "No problem Damon" she said with a small smile on her lips as she left. "What have you been doing to the hunters" Thalia asked curious. "Just showing them that men are not the monsters that they were shown by others" I said to her sadly.

"Well you are doing a good job of that so far" she said to me. "Thanks, I think" I said to her and our group starts going to Artemis's tent. When we get there I knock on the pole that is in the middle of the entrance. "Come in" she said. When we walk in she is in a night gowned waiting in an arm chair with Zoe at her side for us. "What would you like of us Artemis" I said with a smile. "I would like to know what these kids were doing running around" she said as she pointed at the group that was with me. "We were on our way to camp half-blood" Percy said to her. "Well I would also like to know how you came across TWO half-bloods" she said to him.

"We found them being attacked by monsters and we helped them" he said back to her. "Is there anything that the monsters said to you" she asked curious. "They said that they were close to getting the Hipcamp or something" he said. Me and Artemis are shocked at the name and I look at him. "Do you mean that he said Hippocamp" I asked fearfully. "That's it" he said. "This is not good Artemis" I say to her. "No it is not" she mumbles with a hint of fear in her voice. "What is wrong Lady Artemis" Zoe asks.

"Something that I never thought that I would ever have to hunt again" she mumbled. "Let's just say that it is dangerous" I say to her. "That's an understatement, Zoe tell the hunters to get packed up you are going to be in camp half-blood for a little while" she said to her. "But why Lady Artemis we should go with you" she said. "No I will not have that this time, it is something that I must hunt on my own" she said. "Damon I have a favor to ask of you" she said as she turned to me. "And what would that be" I ask her. "Keep my hunters safe" she said to me. "Of course" I said to her smiling.

She smiled back and got off of her chair. "I am going to go and get my brother to bring you their" she said. Me, Zoe, and Artemis all dropped our heads at the thought of being with him again. "He will be here in 7 hours sleep and eat a little" she said as she left. I just nod as I drag the group of confused demi-gods with me. We get to the camp fire and get food to eat. Zoe, Ashley, and Phobe all join us but the other hunters keep their distance. "Well they haven't shot arrows at them yet so I give them a 10 for effort" I say as I look at the hunters and smile.

They nod back but turn away from our group. "What is their problem anyway" Percy said. The killer intent coming from everywhere was suffocating. "That was a bad thing to say brother, they have their reasons for the way that they are so please respect them and let them be the way they are" I say to him. "I guess" he mumbled. "Well anyway this is a great time to explain Damon" Thalia said. "What" I ask her. "Why are you with the hunters and why do they not try to kill you on site" she asked. "Well it is part of a deal with Artemis, I saved two of her hunters a while back and she agreed to me staying with her and the hunters as long as I didn't do anything bad" I said to her.

"Damon you know I am going to want a lot more information than that" she said to me. "Well that is all that you are going to get right now Thalia" Zoe said to her. "When was I asking you, and when the hell did you get over your past talking anyway" she asked her angrily. "Two years ago, with Damon's help" she said to her. "The ice queen is being kind to the very thing that she swore that she hated the most" she said to her angrily. "That is because he is different" she said to her. They both are giving the other death glares and I decide to stop this.

"Alright you two be nice, Thalia if you really need to know I will tell you later, but that is only because I trust you from traveling with you for a while" I say as I sit between them giving both of them one armed hugs. They both are shocked but didn't pull away. They nod and continue to eat their food in silence. We all finished our food in silence. When it was done I walked back to my tent followed by the group. We all go into our tents accordingly. When it is just me Thalia, Bianca, and Nico we sit in a circle with Pai lying down next to me using my leg as a pillow.

"Alright Damon spill" Thalia says to me while pointing at me. "Alright the two hunters that I saved where Zoe, and Phobe, when they were hunting a hydra it was about to kill them when I slayed it" I started. "After that I noticed that both of them were bitten and poisoned. I healed them but it was limited so I traveled for the day carrying both of them, much to their un-wanting until we got to the camp. When we got here Artemis found us she offered to let me stay the night in camp as a way to thank me for keeping them safe. She was given a false antidote by Hades for the purpose of clamming Zoe's soul. I had to offer up sacrifices to heal both of them. I won't tell you what because it is private but because of what I had to sacrifice I was allowed to stay with the hunters and we have been like a family ever since" I said to them finishing my tail.

The whole group was looking at me with shock for a few moments. Then Thalia broke the silence. "That was a very interesting story Damon, I am sorry for what you had to give up for them but I have to ask if it was so big a thing to give what could it have been" she asked me. "That is also private, let's just say that it has to do with my mother" I said to her.

She nodded to me and then we hear Bianca yawn. "I guess its time to go to sleep" I said happily. They all yawn. "Alright I have some spare sleep wear for you two" I said to Thalia and Bianca as I gave them basic sweats with baggy shirts. They took them and I dragged Nico out with me. When we get out we hear shuffling of clothing and we wait a few seconds before they say that we can come in. We do and I take off my jacket with my shirt and put on a silver t shirt. I give Nico a shirt and he does the same.

"Alright I have one sleeping bag and blankets who wants the sleeping bag" I ask them. When no one answered I give it to Nico. "Alright here your girls go" I said to them as I give them two thick blankets as I sit on the ground using my jacket as a pillow. "Wait we can't have you have nothing this is your stuff" Thalia said to me. "It's alright just sleep I will be fine" I said to her as I curl up into a ball and close my eyes. I don't leave them any room for argument and they just get comfortable and go to sleep.

**Middle of the night**

I get woken up by a shaking sound. I open my eyes and look around and see Bianca shaking in her sleep with tears rolling down her cheeks. "No…keep away" she mumbled in her sleep. She slept right next to me so I just turn and look at her face and brush a tear off of her cheek. She unconsciously leans into the touch. "She must be having a nightmare" I mumble as I lift up the covers and pull her into a hug. She clings to me right away using my shoulder as a pillow.

After a few minutes her breathing calms down and she stops shaking, while a smile adores her face. I try to get out of the covers but she doesn't let me go. "This is going to be awkward in the morning" I mumble as I go to sleep like that.

**Next morning**

When I wake up I look around and see that everyone else is still asleep. When I look down I see that Bianca has draped herself over me in the middle of the night and was smiling. "Oh dear if Zoe saw this she would kill me" I mumble as I brush some hair out of her face. This makes her stir a little and she starts blinking. "Good morning Bianca are you awake" I ask her smiling. "Mmmm Damon, oh that alright then" she mumbles as she snuggles back down onto my chest.

I do a mental countdown from 5. (5…4…3...2…1) then she bolts upright. "Wait Damon" she says while blushing furiously. "Yes good morning to you as well, now would you mind getting off of me" I ask her. She does as I ask, "why where you next to me" she asks calming herself down. "You were having a nightmare and I comforted you until you were better, when I tried to get away from you, you would not let me go" I said to her.

She nods to me still blushing. "Don't worry no one woke up and saw so there is not worries about anyone knowing" I said to her. She visibly let out a sigh of relief at hearing that. "Alright let's get changed and then get ready to go it is almost first light" I said to her. "Why first light" she asked confused. "Because that is when we are going to be able to get a lift" I said to her. She gave me a confused look as I took off my shirt and replaced it with a fresh gray shirt with thumb holes in the sleeves that I used.

"Get dressed quickly everything will be explained in time" I said to her. She just nodded and started to do as I asked. I left the tent and nearly ran straight into Zoe. "Good morning to you Zoe" I said to her happily. "To you as well Damon how did you sleep" she asked with a little irritation in her voice. "Well enough though it was a little difficult to sleep while helping Bianca with her nightmares of the monster" I said to her. She nodded knowingly at how the first sight of monsters tended to scare most.

"Well how much longer until we meet _him_" I asked her. "Well it should be about 15 or so more minutes" she said to me. "Thank you I believe that they will be awake soon" I said to her. "That is good would you like me to wait with you" she asked. "If you wouldn't mind, it is nice to be in your company" I said to her happily, both of us thinking happily with being with the person that we liked. We made random small talk about what we should do for the day and what we should do when Apollo comes.


End file.
